Night Angels
by xxlilyyannxx
Summary: What if Bella had already know the Cullens were vampires? What if they weren't the first ones she'd come in contact with? Will she forget her past and learn to love Edward or will it just come back to bite her? reviews would be lovely!
1. Beautiful Vampires

**Sorry about all the descriptions but its the first chapter and I had to get them in their somewhere but enjoy!**

It was my first day in Forks high school, and as I walked from my third period class to the cafeteria, I saw them for the first time. The five stunningly beautiful figures sitting in a far corner of the cafeteria. As I walked over to a table and sat down with a few of my new friends I couldn't help but stare at them.

There were two girls and three boys. One of the girls was a tall and perfectly figured, with long golden blonde hair that cascaded down her back in perfect, shiny waves. The other was short and slight, almost pixie-like, with shoulder length, jet black hair that flipped out in layers. The guys were just as beautiful. One of them was seemingly huge with short dark hair, and I could tell he was incredibly muscular. The boy across from him was not as built but was noticeably muscular with a full head of blonde hair. The youngest looking out of the three, and in my opinion the most beautiful, was slender looking with messy reddish-brown hair that almost looked bronze. Despite their differences they each had similar slightly strange features. They all had deathly pale skin and glistening white teeth that I saw glimpses of when they spoke. Their facial features were all perfectly angular, and if I didn't know better I might have thought they were angels. They also had no food. They just sat there looking disinterested, and despite their beauty, there was a sort of sinister air around them. They were strangely familiar but I couldn't quite pinpoint what I recognized. I stared at their unnatural beauty completely captivated. Then a realization hit me. _Not angels. . .but Vampires_.

The only memories I have of my previous years in Forks, before I moved away to Pheonix, were the times I spent at La Push with our close family friends. It was there that I was introduced to the mythical world. The group down in La Push were called the Quilleuttes and I spent most of my free time listening to their old legends and superstitions, or so i thought they were until I found out that the Quilleuttes themselves were werewolves.I remembered that Vampires were their mortal enemies and of the brief experience I had with them as a child, I hated them too.

The only thing that went against my theory was their eyes.. They were a soft golden, honey color. I thought vampires eyes were supposed to be red from the blood they drank. None of them seemed to notice me staring at them, but I was forced to break away from my trance when one of the boys at my table, Mike Newton, started grilling me on how I was liking Forks so far. I decided to ask him a few questions concerning my new enemies.

"Who are those five people sitting in the corner over there?" I asked.

"Oh them?" Mike said. " Thats Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen, and the two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife."

_Dr. Cullen?_ I thought, _Thats a strange job for a vampire_._ Probably an easy way to get blood. . _.I silently shuddered at the thought.

"There not very sociable," Mike continued. "Actually they barely speak to anyone including each other."

"Whose the one with the bronzish looking hair?" I asked noticing that he was the only one who didn't seem to have a mate. Since they were each holding hands I assumed that the ones named Rosalie and Emmett were together along with Jasper and Alice. He was the only one alone which confused me since he was obviously the best looking. I found myself staring at him and feeling slightly hopeful, which I knew was very wrong.

Mike seemed slightly annoyed by this question.

" That's Edward Cullen," he said, "he's sort of friendly I guess, but he hasn't dated a single girl in school. Just so you know," Mike threw in.

Though I was curious,I took the hint from Mike and changed the subject.

A little while later I saw the five of them get up and head out of the cafeteria. They moved with so much grace and coordination that me, being naturally clumsy, couldn't help but feel jealous of their immortal grace and beauty.

Right before they left, the one named Edward gave me a quick glance that sent a chill up my spine. I felt a small surge of fear at the fact that being vampires, they probably thirsted for my blood. I silently vowed to avoid them at all costs, and since they were obviously known for being antisocial, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Besides, by the way Mike was staring at me, I knew I was going to have other problems to deal with.

I checked my class schedule, I had three classes to go. I stood up to leave for my next class and Mike immediately stood up beside me.

"C'mon, Bella" he said, "I'll walk you to biology."

I sighed but followed him anyway.

_This was going to be a long year_, I thought.

**Review plzz! its my first fan fic! I promise there will be more dialogue in the next chapter**


	2. Lab Partners

Mike proudly walked me into the classroom where he introduced me half to to Mr. Varner and half to the whole class.

"This is Bella," he said, "She's knew."

"Ahh yes, Miss Isabella Swann," Mr. Varner said. "Welcome to Forks."

He briefly scanned the classroom.

"It looks like we've finally found a lab partner for Mr. Cullen."

_Oh No _I thought.

I looked up and sure enough, there was one empty seat next to Edward Cullen.

His gold eyes met mine and I was momentarily hypnotized.

He seemed to realize this because he quickly looked away and I snapped back into reality.

I blushed and slowly made my way over to the desk.

I slid into my desk not daring to look at him though I could feel his eyes on me.

I didn't know how he could stand to be so close to me with the bloodlust and all, but then again what were vampires even doing in a high school!? From the corner of my eye he seemed perfectly at ease. _I am definitely going to have to brush up on my vampire knowledge_ I thought.

And then he spoke.

"Hello Bella. Im Edward Cullen. It looks like were going to be lab partners."

His voice was so smooth. So perfect. I looked at him and his eyes were once again hypnotizing me. He was even more beautiful up close. I remembered that vampires were supposed to be attractive in order to lure in their prey, which included me. I shuddered for real this time.

He was now staring at me in deep concentration with a confused look on his face. Probably waiting for me to answer.

I was definitely taking too long but what would I say to a vampire that was probably thirsting for my blood? I couldn't just ignore him I mean we were lab partners after all. And he was being perfectly polite. . .

"Um, yea I guess so," I said, not looking at him.

I quickly whispered to Mike, who turned to me a little too eagerly, and asked him if he would be my partner or at least switch with me.

" Sorry Bella but Ben doesn't want to be with Cullen, and to be honest I don't either," he whispered.

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway," I muttered.

Mike gave me an apologetic smile, and I sighed.

_Great,_ "I thought, _Out of everyone in the class I get stuck with the Vampire! This could not be happening._

I turned back to my desk and glanced at Edward a little scared. His face showed no emotion, like a stone.

He obviously heard my conversation with Mike, because without looking at me he mumbled, "I'm sorry you are stuck with me as a lab partner."

"Eavesdrop much?" I asked before I could stop myself.

He smirked. "I couldn't help but overhear, and I really am sorry," he said smoothly.

Suddenly I felt bad for him. Vampire or not he was being really nice to me. . .

But if we were going to be this close, I knew I had to let him know that I was aware of what he was, and of my connections with werewolves. I hadn't seen them in years, but it was the only thing I could think of to ensure my safety.

He was concentrating hard on me again like he was searching for something.

" Look Edward," I began. I lowered my voice to a whisper.

" I know all about you and your family."

He stared at me with genuine confusion on his face, but I could see the surprise and anxiousness in his eyes.

" Yes I'm sure that people may have told you about us," he said, " but I don't see what that has to do with us being lab partners."

" I mean. . .I know _what _you are," I said hesitantly, knowing exactly how I sounded as I said it.

He was still wearing that same look of confusion, but the anxiousness was becoming clearer.

" I'm sorry ,I don't quite understand," he said.

I started to grow impatient. The vampire was going to play dumb.

" I don't know if you know who the Quilleutts are," I began, gaining some confidence.

" Yes, I may have heard of them," he said slowly.

I scowled. He was very good at looking confused.

" Right, well I used to live with them in La Push when I was really young. They have some very interesting legends there, which I'm sure you've heard."

" Yes I believe I have. Their very good storytellers," he said.

I looked directly at him which was a mistake since I suddenly found myself studying his flawless features. I tried hard to concentrate on my argument.

W-ell I-um also. . .have found some of their-um stories to be very. . . true," I stuttered.

"And which stories would those be," he asked suddenly amused.

His gold eyes were once again staring deeply at me-almost into my soul. . .dazzling me.

"The ones about vampires," I blurted out unthinkingly.

He looked at me for a second before giving me a beautiful crooked smile, dazzling me even more than before.

" And you think I'm. . .? " he started, edging me on with that beautiful smile still on his face.

I knew what he was trying to do, and I shook my head slowly and blinked a few times to regain my consciousness.

" I _know_ you are," I said, " and so is the rest of your family."

He chuckled softly, but now I saw determination in his eyes. " Bella, you do know how that sounds, don't you. What your saying is completely. . ."

"Don't play dumb with me" I interrupted a little angrily. " I know exactly what you are and your not the first ones I've come in contact with."

I pulled up my sleeve and showed him a small silvery scar on my lower arm.

This caught him off guard. His face became very hard and he was suddenly serious. He turned his focus toward Mr. Varner, though I could tell he wasn't paying any attention to the lesson.

" I see," he said quietly.

I waited for him to say more, but that was all I got.

I started taking some biology notes and as I watched him out of the corner of my eye, it looked like he was concentrating very hard again. Whatever it was obviously bothered him because he was getting frustrated.

A few minutes later the bell rang, and before I could even gather my books, I watched him glide swiftly out of the room.

**What did you think? Please let me know if I should continue. Next chapter's in Edward's POV!**


	3. The Vision

**A/N: Sorry if the story seems a little slow but its getting there I promise. Also, thanks for the reviews! they're my motivation**

Edward's POV

I walked out of the classroom and into the parking lot as fast as I possibly could without raising any suspicions. Hiding my true identity was obviously getting harder. I sat in my Volvo and sped out of the parking lot before my siblings could meet up with me. They would be angry with me for making them run home, but I would deal with them later. Right now I needed some time to think. Besides, they could use the exercise, I thought.

When I got onto the freeway I drove the car full speed.

" Bella Swann," I said to myself.

_Who was this girl? How did she know I was a vampire? _

From the scar I saw she was obviously bitten by one.

_Why wasn't she she a vampire then? _

And most of all, _why the hell couldn't I read her mind?_

These questions were driving me crazy. Reading minds, I was used to knowing_ everything_ and I hated having all these unanswered questions.

I drove around a little longer and then decided to head home to face my family.

_My family_, I thought. I realized that we were all in danger of having our secret revealed. I thought about what that meant. We would have to move again and go into hiding. Carlisle would loose his job, Esme her house. . .

And all because of this one insignificant _girl._ Who could be so easily taken care of. And she did smell particularly delicious. . .I mentally kicked myself.

_What was I thinking?_ _I would never. . .I could never_. . . I couldn't even bring myself to think about about it.

I pulled into my driveway and my family's thoughts flooded my mind. I could almost feel Alice's excitement as I walked towards the house. She had a vision.

I opened the door and entered the house slowly, even for a human. Alice was sitting on the couch and practically glowing with excitement. She was driving Jasper crazy who was sitting right next to her sending out waves of calm that were obviously not working.

I was a little nervous. When she was this excited it usually meant embarrassment for others, and the vision was obviously about me.

She mentally squealed in excitement when she saw me. I tried to pull the vision from her mind but she was trying very hard to cover it up with random complicated thoughts. If I could, I would have gotten a headache.

I turned my thoughts to Jasper who was desperately trying to calm the excitement radiating off of Alice. " Don't look at me," he said. " She hasn't said anything to anyone."

I turned my thoughts back to Alice. She finally settled on picturing herself in every single outfit in her wardrobe,accessories and all,in different places and scenarios.

I sighed. Alice and her shopping. . .

Suddenly an image of her and Bella wearing matching outfits in Paris popped into her mind. She tried to cover it up by picturing everyone else in school in the same situation, but it was too late. Images of Bella were now invading her thoughts.

" Bella Swann?" I asked quizzically.

"Get out of my head Edward!" she growled.She tried to sound menacing,but her excitement was winning over her anger.

And then I saw the vision.

It took place in my favorite meadow that I had found one day while hunting. Bella and I were sitting in the middle of the clearing and we seemed to be having an intimate conversation. The sun was shining through the trees making my skin sparkle. She didn't seem to mind this, and she reached over and held my hand in hers. I leaned in very close, inhaling her scent. . .and the vision was abruptly cut off.

I stood there completely shocked at what I just saw.

Suddenly Alice looked thoughtful and her excitement was gone._ Wait, you weren't going to bite her, Edward, were you?_ she thought.

"Of course not!" I practically yelled. I knew what I was doing, and to my humiliation it definitely was not that.

Alice smiled and began chanting _Edward's got a girlfriend. Edward's got a girlfriend._ over and over in her mind.

"You're not always right," I growled at her.

"Oh but I am!" she squealed. " I _know_ this one is. I wasn't even looking for it. It just came to me, and it was so perfectly clear and vivid. . .like the one of Emmett.

It was true that she had had a vision of Emmett as a vampire before we even knew he existed, and that he would end up with Rosalie. No one actually believed it but well. . . we all know how that turned out.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, annoyed at our private conversation.

"Alice don't," I started, but she ignored me.

"Edward has a girlfriend!" she sang out for the whole house to hear.

Everyone was in the family room in a matter of seconds. They were all staring at me and Alice in confusion.

"Edward-?," Carlisle began.

"I don't have a girlfriend," I interrupted angrily.

"But you will!" Alice sang again. "I had a vision."

I saw a small smile spread across the faces of everyone in the room. "What was it," they asked almost simultaneously. They were incredibly curious now.

Alice explained her vision, and I felt the embarrassment rise in me. If I was human, I would have been bright red. Instead I was fuming, letting it out in the form of anger instead.

When she was finished the entire room was quiet.

Alice was grinning hugely at me. Carlisle was deep in thought over something I didn't want to look into and Esme was staring at me with hope and motherly love in her eyes. Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks. They were both holding back laughter. Rosalie was not amused.

"Wait," Rosalie said, " You mean to tell me that this girl is a _human_?"

"It doesn't matter what she is," Esme said. "Oh Edward this is so wonderful. I am so happy for you!"

Alice saw my frustration and giggled.

"Calm down Edward! Only you would get upset over having a girlfriend," she said.

" Yea dude, I mean its about time. Your not getting any younger you know," Emmett said with a grin.

" Yea its only taken you like 100 years!" Jasper added.

I growled and they both started laughing hysterically.

I looked at Carlisle who still hadn't said anything. He was the leader of our coven and was like my father. His opinion was the only one that mattered to me.

"Whatever makes you happy, Edward," he said. "If this is what you really want then there are always ways to make it happen. . ."

He trailed off but I heard the rest of his thoughts. Everyone except for Rosalie started thinking the exact same thing.

"Alice, see if its in a vision," Esme said excitedly.

This was going way too far.

"Excuse me,"I said, "but don't _I _get a say in this?"

"Of course Edward, I am seeing _your_ decisions," Alice said. " I'm just seeing them before you make them."

I frowned at her. " I haven't made any decisions! We've barely even had a conversation."

Alice was focusing hard into the future. "The vision is getting blurred. I won't be able to see anything else until you make a move."

"I don't want you to see anything else," I said angrily, "and I'm definitely not making any moves."

Alice and Esme frowned. I was killing their excitement.

" I agree with Edward," Rosalie said. " We don't need a human girl intruding on our lives. Besides, what do you think she's going to do when she finds out he's a vampire?"

"Well," Alice began, "in the vision Edward is sparkling. Since I don't know of any humans that do that, I think that means he's going to tell her."

"She already knows," I said.

"She what?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"She already knows that we're vampires. She told me in Biology," I said.

"Well, what did you tell her," Carlisle asked seriously.

"I didn't tell her anything," I said. "She was so sure about it, and she's had experience with others. I saw a scar on her arm and it was definitely from a vampire."

They all looked at me incredulously.

"I don't know how she got it," I said, reading their thoughts. I left out the fact that I couldn't read her mind.

"That is why Alice's vision is highly unlikely. She seems to despise vampires." I said.

"And she's right to," Esme cut in. "Thats why you need to gain her trust. Try and make her feel comfortable."

I felt bad as I looked at Esme. She really wanted this vision to happen, and I couldn't bring myself to tell her it never would.

"My advice to you Edward, is to find out all you can about this girl. We need to know if she will be a threat to our secret or not," Carlisle said.

"Yeah Edward, it will be for our protection,"Alice said teasingly.

"Of course its entirely up to you," Carlisle added.

To Alice and Esme's satisfaction, I nodded my head slowly in agreement. Then I quickly headed upstairs to my room to avoid any further conversation, but I heard the rest of their thoughts loud and clear. I frowned to myself. I didn't like where this was going.

I laid down on the bed I had mainly for show and closed my eyes.

My family has definitely lost their mind I thought. I've barely spoken to the girl and their already making her a vampire! _Bella Swann_. I ran the name over and over through my head. I had to admit, she knew how to draw a crowd. Despite her being human, after speaking to me for less then ten minutes, she was already the main topic of discussion in a house full of vampires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

I drove home with only one thing on my mind, Edward Cullen. I had no idea what to make of him or the rest of his family. Sure, he was a vampire, but as hard as I tried to see him as a bloodsucking monster, all could think of was the perfectly polite boy sitting next to me in biology. _Maybe _I thought _Maybe they weren't so bad after all. _I quickly corrected myself. _Its a trick_ I kept thinking. They might pretend to be, but vampires are not stupid, or friendly. They are predators, masters at luring in their prey, and to my frustration, I was falling right into their trap, yet again.

I pulled my truck into the driveway. To my relief, Charlie wasn't home yet which gave me time to gather my thoughts before I had to make an effort at some father-daughterly bonding.

I ran upstairs into my room and started up my incredibly slow dial up computer. I searched _ vampires_ and tons of websites filled the screen. They were all mostly the cliche view of vampires with fangs, capes, and coffins, but every once in a while there would be a legend or newspaper article that held something important and was almost always overlooked. On an ancient myths site, a particular poem caught my eye.

_Night Angels_

_by sweet damnation_

The cold shall roam under cloudy skies,

Denying thy nature with golden eyes.

Living in eternal damnation,

Their only chance at salvation.

The thirst for blood, an eternal fight,

Forever awake, Angels of the Night.

_Golden eyes_ I thought. Could the Cullens be looking for salvation by denying their thirst? It all seemed to fit together, but I couldn't be sure. A random poem wasn't exactly a reliable source on mythical creatures. I reread the poem a few more times and wrote it down in a notebook I decided I would keep for observations. I knew I was being obsessive, but I couldn't help it. I had my safety to think about after all.

I suddenly realized that Charlie would be home soon. I quickly ran downstairs and began making dinner.

Charlie arrived home just as I was dishing out the spaghetti.

"Hey Bells," he said, "How was school?"

"Fine. Dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Mmm smells delicious. One of the great things about having you around," he said with a smile.

I smiled back at him. Charlie usually didn't make comments like that , and when he did it was because he truly meant it.

"Thanks Dad. I'm happy to be here," I said.

His face brightened a little, but I could tell this was getting a little too sentimental for him.

He cleared his throat. "So um, did you meet anyone interesting."

I decided to be honest. Well, somewhat honest, anyway.

"Actually I did. Hey do you know anything about the Cullens," I asked casually while putting the spaghetti on the table. I figured that maybe, being the police chief of a small town, he might might know something about them.

"Yea real nice folks, misunderstood though," he said between mouthfuls of food. "Dr. Cullen's done a lot for the hospital. He could of been a big shot in someplace like New York or California, but lucky for us, his wife loves small towns. And the kids are all adopted!" he said with enthusiasm. "Most well behaved group of teenagers I've ever seen, too. I've never had a problem with a single one of them."

I nodded slowly, taking this all in. "What do you mean by misunderstood?"

"Well Bells, the Cullens are fairly knew to the neighborhood and with all those teenagers and not to mention their money," some nasty rumors have been spread about them. A lot of people don't understand why they decided to live in Forks, whether the wife likes it or not, and their constantly hiking. . .

"What kind of rumors?" I interrupted.

"Nothing you need to be worried about," he said. Charlie was never one to spread rumors.

"But I can assure you that there is nothing scandalous going on in that house, no matter what you might hear."

"Why do you want to know about them anyway?" he asked.

"Oh just curious," I said. "Edward Cullen is my lab partner."

He nodded his head understandingly.

" Yea the kids are kind of shy. They might even come off a little snooty. But don't worry," he said, "they won't bite."

I almost choked on my spaghetti.

"You alright Bell's?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Interesting choice of words," I mumbled quietly.

Charlie finished his dinner and stood up from the table.

"Excellent dinner Bells," he said. "Oh I forgot to tell you. You remember your old friends the Quileuttes don't you?"

I nodded my head.

"Well I told Billy you were staying here, and he invited us up to the reservation tomorrow."

"If thats ok with you," he added.

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"Great, Jake is going to be thrilled. Billy said he was dying to see you again. You remember Jake right?"

Jake and I had been like brother and sister. We had some good times but he was annoying all the same. Still, it was going to be nice to see him again.

"Yea, I remember," I said.

Charlie answered me with a smile and then went to watch whatever game was on that night.

I began washing the dishes.

I really was excited about seeing the Quileuttes again. We had been through so much and it all seemed like some old dream now. I looked at the glimmering scar on my arm which reminded me that it wasn't. I wondered if the Quileutte werewolves were still around.

Then my mind wandered back to the Cullens. I would have to ask the Quileuttes what they thought of these vampires. I knew if I could trust anyone, it would be them. Then I thought about Biology. What was I going to do? I realized that their was nothing I could do. I was just going to have to deal with the vampire for one little class. _It wont be so bad_ I thought. I would just have to make sure we focused entirely on schoolwork. There shouldn't be any danger in that. If they wanted their secret kept they would have to find a much quieter way to kill me than in the middle of biology class. One thing was for sure though, I wasn't falling for any traps set by Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Send me some love - or hate. I will graciously accept both. The next chapter might take a while for reasons beyond my control [homework so ill try and update as soon as I can**


	4. Trust Me

**A/N: Hello Everyone heres another chappie! Im still not very happy with it but I hope you like**

The next day seemed to go by in a blur. I passed through all my morning classes barely paying attention to anything. As hard as I tried not to, I kept thinking about biology class with Edward Cullen. The thing that bothered me the most was that I was almost excited to see him again. No, excited would mean that I _want _to see him. Im _anxious_ I told myself. But who wouldn't be? I was lab partners with a _vampire! _

I let out a long sigh. I was definitely letting him get to my head.

I stood up at the end of third period to gather my books and was approached by Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella, I'll save you a seat at lunch," he said with a smile.

He walked away before I could respond and I had a bad feeling that this was going to become routine.

I walked into the cafeteria and immediately shifted my gaze over to the table of vampires. I was grateful that none of them seemed to notice my presence. I decided I would try my best not to concern myself with them either.

Mike saw me and waved me over to his table. I quickly got my tray of food and sat at the table, trying to attract as little attention to myself as possible.

I allowed myself one more glance at the Cullens. They looked just as they did before, but there was definitely a change in their mood. Edward Cullen was staring at the table concentrating hard on something,while the pixie-like vampire seemed to be focusing on something far away. The two other guys were smirking at each other, and the beautiful blonde was looking extremely upset.

She looked up and her eyes met mine with the most hateful, menacing look I had ever seen. She continued to glare at me, and I began to slightly shake with fear, unable to look away. Edward's head shot up and I could have sworn he growled at her. She reluctantly broke the stare.

I stopped shivering and tried to regain my bearings. _This is not good_ I thought. I was certain now that they were all aware of me. The blonde obviously didn't like me, and having a vampire against you was never a good thing.

Mike seemed to notice my discomfort and followed my gaze over to the Cullen table.

"Hey Bella, I'm really sorry about the whole lab partner thing," he said.

I thought about biology again, and suddenly I didn't feel so excited anymore. I was actually feeling a little sick to my stomach.

"Its ok, don't worry about it," I said.

"If Cullen does anything that bothers you, just let me know and I'll take care of it," he said with a wink.

I wanted to gag, but I smiled instead and said, "Thanks Mike,"though I knew he stood no chance against a vampire.

"Your lab partners with Edward Cullen?" a girl sitting near us asked.

I suddenly noticed the three other people sitting with me and Mike. For someone who could recognize vampires, I wasn't very observant of the obvious things in life. I remembered the one who spoke to me as Jessica and the other two were Angela, and Ben.

I nodded my head at her.

"Good luck," Jessica mumbled sarcastically, though there was a hint of jealously in her voice.

" Don't worry about Edward," Angela said. " I had to do a project with him once and it

wasn't so bad."

Mike pretended to laugh. " Yea I remember you were scared shitless," he said.

Angela scowled at him. "I was a _little_ intimidated at first, but he was really nice and he's smart. Don't pay attention to Mike he's held some kind of grudge against Cullen ever since they moved here."

"I just don't trust that guy," he said. "Nobody is that perfect. He's definitely hiding something. And would you stop staring at him, Jess!"

"Huh?" she asked, still not looking away.

Mike was growing increasingly annoyed. I suddenly knew what the grudge was.

"Oh c'mon don't you people see how weird they are? He looked over at them. They never even eat any food! Am I the _only_ one that realizes this?"

Everyone turned to look at them. Suddenly, an amused looking Edward Cullen reached over and to my surprise, he grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at Mike. "Happy now?" she asked. "What exactly are you trying to say, Mike."

"I don't know," he said, looking a little defeated. "They just seem like their hiding something, and one day I'm going to find out what it is," he said defiantly.

Now everyone at the table rolled their eyes. I gave him a small smile. Mike wasn't exactly the brightest kid out there, but he had no idea how right he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Though I continually insisted that he didn't have to, Mike carried my books for me to biology. I had a feeling it was his way of marking me his territory in front of Edward Cullen. Eventually I gave up on the argument and decided to just let him have his fun or whatever it was he was trying to do.

We walked into the classroom together and to Mike's satisfaction, Edward Cullen was already there. I suddenly felt sick again.

_Snap out of it_ I thought. If I was going to get through this class, I was going to need all the confidence I could muster.

Mike walked smugly over to my desk and dropped my books down in the most obvious way he could manage.

" There you go Bella," he said.

"Thanks Mike," I mumbled.

He gave me a long look before glancing at Edward and walking away. I sat down at my desk blushing furiously.

Mr. Varner entered the classroom and began the lesson.

"Hello everyone. Today you will be doing a lab assignment with your partners."

_Schoolwork_ I thought to myself _Focus only on schoolwork._

" You will be using punett squares to determine the traits that your children would have. The first couple to finish gets to share their child with the class."

Mr. Varner passed out the papers, and I immediately started filing mine out, hoping to avoid all non school related conversation.

It only worked for about a minute.

"Bella?" Edward said finally, in a soft velvety voice.

I looked up into his angel like face.

"Yes?" I asked, more timidly than I would have liked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I understand how uncomfortable this must be for you,"he said.

That took me by surprise. The vampire was sympathizing with me.

"Uncomfortable?" I asked, trying to sound confused. It was my turn to play dumb.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes well with me, being what I am, and with your history, I know this must be a difficult situation for you."

"Well I'm glad you realize that," I said, a sharp edge to my voice. I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"I just wanted to let you know, Bella" he continued, " that I would never do anything to

hurt you."

_Yeah, says the bloodsucking vampire_ I thought.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said sarcastically.

There was a long pause as I continued to do my work. When I finally decided to look up again, Edward was staring at me.

"Bella," he said again, holding my gaze, "I solemnly swear that I, or anyone else, will never touch a single hair on your head. Just please, trust me."

He stared at me intently with his liquid topaz eyes. He seemed so earnest and sincere, that for a second I truly believed him. But only for a second.

"That's a heavy promise to make, and you haven't done anything to earn my trust," I said.

"I have no doubt that I'll be keeping that promise," he said "And about earning your trust, I'll get to work on that."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away. I stared at him, feeling my heartbeat pickup._ Why do vampires have to be so damn good looking?_ I thought.

"If I told you all about my family and I, then would you trust me?" he asked.

I thought about this for a moment. It did seem fairly reasonable, and my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Well it all depends on what I hear, but I'm listening," I said.

"Bella," he said disbelievingly, "I couldn't possibly tell you anything _here."_

"Where else would you tell me?" I asked confused.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked. "I'm free all week."

I stared at him in shock. Was this his way of asking me on a date? Did he really think I was dumb enough to go on a date with a vampire?

"I don't think so," I said harshly.

"Of course it will be someplace public if that makes you feel more comfortable," he said." We just can't have anyone listening in."

"No one is listening now," I said.

"Actually," he contradicted with a smirk, "your friend, Mike Newton seems to be concentrating very hard on our conversation."

I turned around to see Mike staring directly at us with an angry look on his face. He quickly looked away and went back to his assignment when he realized I was looking at him.

"Oh, sorry about that," I muttered.

"He's angry because I beat him to it. He was going to ask you out on Friday. Personally I think he is waiting much to too long. You two seemed to be getting along just fine," Edward said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, how did you know he was going to ask me out Friday?"

He gave me a wicked smile. "All in good time," he said.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"So is that a yes then for Friday?" he asked.

I hesitated. Was I actually agreeing to go out with a vampire? I guess I really was that dumb. If this was a trap I was falling right into it, but I just couldn't bring myself to say no.

"Yes," I said finally.

He smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

"You still haven't told me where you wanted to go," he said.

_Where would I go with a vampire that was safe? _

A mischievous smile spread across my face, as I thought of an idea.

"Would you mind going to the reservation at La Push?" I asked.

He stiffened. "I definitely think that _they _would mind," he said coldly.

"Why should they?" I asked, playing dumb again. "I'm going there later on today."

"Bella, do you really think thats a good idea?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," I said. I knew it probably wasn't, but what safer place could I be with a vampire than surrounded by a pack of werewolves?

"There is the treaty," he said.

"What treaty?" I asked. _There was a treaty?_

He gave me a confused look. "It looks like you've got some catching up to do," he said.

We were both silent for a while.

I quickly finished filling out the rest of my paper. I looked over and was surprised to see that Edward had already finished his.

"Are you ready to make a child?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The assignment, Bella," he clarified.

"Oh right," I said blushing.

He chuckled lightly and grabbed my paper, quickly finishing the second part of the assignment.

"Well it looks like our children would most likely have dark brown hair, golden eyes, and very pale skin," he said.

"Why _do _you have gold eyes?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Patience Bella," he said.

I sighed. He wasn't going to tell me anything until Friday.

He looked around.

"We're the first ones done," he said. "Would you like to share our possible children with the class?"

"No!" I said automatically.

"Well why not?" he asked pretending to look hurt. I wasn't fooled.

"I don't like to attract attention to myself," I said.

"Well this exciting for me," he said teasingly, "I'll never actually get to have children of my own and. . ." he trailed off suddenly and stared at my arm.

I realized I had been absentmindedly playing with my scar. I blushed and rolled down my sleeve.

"Are you going to tell me about that lovely scar?" he asked seductively.

I grimaced. "Maybe, but I still don't trust you, remember?"

He didn't answer, and we both remained quiet.

I began fiddling with the ends of my hair. I noticed his eyes darken and he closed them and inhaled deeply.

I immediately froze. He was thirsty.

The bell rang and I quickly gathered my books. I started to walk away but I moved too fast and tripped over my own two feet.

Before I could hit the floor, I landed directly in the arms of Edward Cullen.

I froze with fear as I looked up at him. He was so cold and his eyes were black.

"Bella," he breathed, "are you alright?" I felt his cool breath on my face.

I relaxed a little but I felt my heart beat erratically in my chest and I blushed furiously.

"Um yea. . .I'm fine," I said trying to stand up." I was a little dizzy. He carefully set me on my feet.

"Thanks," I mumbled sheepishly.

He chucked softly.

"Bella," he said, "Would you mind doing me a favor."

I looked at him skeptically. What could I possibly do for him?

" What kind of favor?" I asked.

He paused and looked at me.

"I'm not the only dangerous thing out there," he said. " When you go to La Push just try and be safe ok?"

I was shocked. He stared at me unleashing the full force of his now golden eyes on me.

I didn't know what else to say so I just nodded my head and said "Ok."

He gave me a glorious crooked smile that took my breath away, and then glided out of the classroom.

**A/N: Leave me some feedback please!!-even some constructive criticism (always room for improvement)**

**Also im having some writers block so ill try my best to update**


End file.
